the start of somthing new
by subzero1234
Summary: finally Sakura noticed me i'm gonna step this up while i still can
1. Chapter 1

"Um, hi Sakura how are you doing" Naruto said wondering if Sakura notice how mature he has become over two and a half years.

"Leave me alone _Naruto" _Sakura said piggish

_Sasuke still haven't come back after two and a half years now_- _Sakura thought to her self_

"You said you were going to bring him back!!" Yelled Sakura

She used her chakra to clime a tree that was close by and started to cry. Naruto watch from afar with his heart all broken because Sakura still haven't notice how different he has become.

_It's been two years now and she still don't like me what should I do NOW-Naruto thought_

"Do you want to go to the store down the street and get some Ramen?" Naruto yelled

_He's the only one that I have, I might as well go with him- Sakura thought_

"Sure come on I'll race you down there!" Sakura yelled

They used their chakra to run fast nut Sakura tripped Naruto and won.

"I never thought that you out off all people would go on a date with me!!" Naruto said shyly

_He's so cute I wonder why I haven't noticed him this whole time we've been partners –Sakura thought_

"Naruto I lo" Sakura got scared after she saw Hinata came in with Kiba

"You what?" Naruto ask as if he didn't know what she was going to say

_He still haven't realized that she is obsessed with him- Sakura thought_

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sakura on her cheek then looked at her. She didn't say anything so he did it again but this time Hinata saw him. Sakura started to kiss him back forgetting about Sasuke.

_Damn bitch I'm gonna kill you – thought Hinata_

"Can I see you outside Sakura" Hinata said peacefully

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura!!!!" Naruto yelled


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, what happened, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked

"What happened to Sakura?" Kiba asked

"I don't know a ninja came and took her away, he was too fast for me to see him" Hinata said

_Damn, right as I got her to realize me some Bitch took her away-Naruto thought_

Naruto got overwhelmed with what could have happened to Sakura, so decided to ask Kakashi sensei what to do.

"Kakashi sensei, some ninja took Sakura away and I need help to get her back" said Naruto

"How do you make someone take Sakura away and waited for like five hours to tell someone? Come on were getting her back" Kakashi said

By this time half the leaf village already found out about Sakura being missing even Rock Lee.

"Sensei do you think that we would ever find her? you know because we still haven't found Sasuke" Naruto said hopelessly

"Of course we are, I have my dogs on it" Kakashi said with a smile on his face

"Sensei have you ever love someone that's very close to you and then they just left you?" Naruto asked

"Um, NO. But, Their was a girl on my squad just like yours and she liked me , kind of how Sakura liked Sasuke but I never paid her any attention to her until one day she died. I wish I wasn't so mean to her as I grew up" Kakashi said

"Hey she's up a above" one of the dogs said

"Let's go!!" Naruto yelled

As they reached to the tree branch above they were stopped by someone with a dark shadow. He had Sakura's mouth covered but let her spoke a couple of words

"Naruto, Help me Sa- !" Sakura yelled

"I'm coming baby!" Naruto yelled


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled

"Get back Naruto!" Hinata yelled

"For a long time now I've been looking at you and you haven't notice me. Instead you ran off with this HOE!!" Hinata yelled

"Piñata I've never seen this side of you before" Naruto said surprised

"Hey every girl has an inner bitch" Kakashi said

_This bitch is crazy I know she wasn't this quiet-Sakura thought_

The person with the shadow stepped forward and everyone except Hinata and Sakura was surprised to see that it was Sasuke. Hinata walked up to him and kissed sharing their saliva.

"Sasuke?" Naruto ask surprised

"Never seen this coming" Kakashi said

"Surprised Naruto, never thought that I'll be with Hinata, ha?" Sasuke asked

_What a day this been all I wanted to do was go out with Sakura –Naruto thought_

"Sakura I thought that you loved me, how could you go out with this boy over there" Sasuke said

"Hey, I gave her what she wanted, you left and she was sad for a long time and now that I'm here with her you come to take her away from me" Naruto said

"I don't want you anymore; you left me to peruse some stupid dream over me. Well forget it because I'm not coming back to you." Sakura said

"Sas-" Hinata said

"Shut up bitch I'm not finished. I would never go with you after what I just saw so you can just forget it" Sakura said

"Naruto help me!!" Sakura yelled


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled

"Wait Naruto their has to be more this than we can see" Kakashi said

"Uh, what do you mean sensei" Naruto said

"If Sasuke came back that must means that he has killed his brother and Orachimaru" Kakashi said

"Could he have done something like that" Naruto said

"He was being trained under one of the legendary three ninja's" Kakashi said

"So what should we do?" Naruto said

"I don't know" Kakashi said sarcastically

"Naruto this doesn't mean that I don't love you still, I hope it doesn't change your mind about me" Hinata said

"Shut up, you she witch. Naruto would never come to you" Sakura said

"You had your chance with Naruto and you blew it so back off!" Hinata yelled

_Wow this morning I did not have anyone, now there is two girls fighting over me .AWSOME!!- Naruto thought _

"Sasuke, why are you doing all of this?" Naruto asked

"I heard that you were being trained under a legendary three also so I'm here to stop it. I'm gonna kill you" Sasuke said

"You know what, I just realized that my team is being trained all the legendary three" Kakashi said

"Sama Tsunade I have training today" Sakura said

"YOU TWO!!?" Sasuke asked angrily

"She'll be looking for me now" Sakura said

"Damn, right I will. Now show that boy what I thought you" Tsunade said

"Okay!" Sakura yelled


	5. Chapter 5

_Kakashi been acting _really_ stupid today what's up with him-Naruto thought_

"Okay sensei!!" Sakura yelled

"WAIT let me help you baby!!" someone yelled

Every one wait for about one minute to see who it was but no one came so they all thought it was a mind jutsu someone used so they all continued what they were doing.

"I thought I told you stupid HOMOS to wait!!" the person yelled again

Then he popped out the top of a tree, to everyone's surprise it was Rock Lee.

"What are you doing here aren't you sick?" Naruto asked

_Man now he's gonna try and take Sakura away from me!!- Naruto yelled_

"Well I heard that some nigga took Sakura and that upset me" Rock Lee said

"Well you go now, I'm all over this" Naruto said

_He better get out of here before I brake his other leg- Naruto thought_

"Rock Lee!" Sakura yelled

"What, nigga don't you see I'm doing something dang!" Rock Lee yelled

"Hey get out of here before I rearrange your eyebrows, Sakura is mine and your not getting her, BELEAVE IT!!" Naruto yelled

"OOOOOHH,OOOOH YEAH!!" Rock Lee yelled

"Yeah nigga!" Naruto yelled

"Well too bad for you Darks because she's mine" Sasuke said

_She's a true slut –Tsunade thought_

"Hey I was thinking the same thing!" kakashi yelled


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh" Tsunade yelled as she threw a kunai

"What the heck are you doing?" kakashi ask

"What the hell are you doing you old granny?!" Naruto asked

The knife went through Kakashi and he went up in smoke.

"What's going on!" Naruto yelled

"Alright come out before I make you!" Tsunade yelled

Rock Lee went into his battle stand.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled as she came free from Sasuke

Tusnade jumped down from the branch and broke it.

"Well Tsunade" Someone said "It's been a while"

Three kunai went to tsunade and Sakura defend her

"I see you've been training the weak one" the person said

"Hey, shut up!" Naruto yelled

"Who ever you are come out right now that I may be able to battle you" Lee yelled

Sasuke jumped back into the shadow.

"Wait where is kakashi sensei" Naruto said

The person in the shadow started to laugh real loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Out of the dark something came and attack Hinata.

"Ahhh, Naruto help me!" Hinata yelled

"No, stop it!" Naruto yelled

The thing took hinata up and swallowed her whole.

_Wait isn't that naw – Naruto thought _

"Hey I said come the heck out!" Tsunade yelled

"Still have a lot of action in you I see" the person said

Then out of no where some one touched Tsunade's leg and she fell

"Hey what are you doing!" Naruto yelled

"Are you all right Tsunade sama" Sakura yelled

"Yeah just heal it" tsunade replied

"RRRRRRRR!" Naruto started to growl loud

Then the whole area started to get really windy and Naruto started to glow red

_So I see he learned how to use the foxes chakra- The person thought _

"You bustards it's the same thing with all of you" Naruto said

The marks on his face got dark and his eyes change red with a slit in it.

Sasuke came out with his sword.

He slashed Naruto but then a red tail came out and protected him.

_Whats going on- Sasuke thought _

The tail turn to a hand and smashed Sasuke into a tree. The intense chakra started to burn his

Chest.

"No stop it!" Sakura yelled

"The real Sasuke is still in there" She said

Then the person that touched Tsunade's leg popped up behind Naruto and Sakura.

He tried to attack but Naruto used his shield to protect him.

_Those glasses- Naruto thought_

He came into the light

"So I see your better than the last time we met Naruto" The person said

_What is he talking about isn't that kabuto- Sakura thought_

"Sakura stay back he's with Orochimaru" Naruto said

"No need for me to hide then" Orochimaru said


	8. Chapter 8

"ahhhhhhhh" He laughed

"So…….. I see you've learned a lot" Orochimaru said

"Your still not strong enough to bring Sasuke back………………….

You only rely on the demon foxes power" Orochimaru said

"It brings back old memories of me and old friend Jeriayha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, trying to do something that you

know won't work." Orochimaru said

His tongue fell out his mouth and went around his face. His snake like appearance stood out in the forest

"Face it your too weak to do any thing, HAAAAAA" orochimaru yelled

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr- bastard you took my friend away and brain washed him and now you telling me some CRAP!!" Naruto yelled

Naruto's red glow went brighter; a big hole got carved from the chakra. Everyone jumped to a safer location to get away

from the strong gust. A second tail came out. He dashed towards Orochimaru. His tails attacked first.

"Weakling" Orochimaru said

Orochimaru lift up his head and a sword slowly came out. He extends his neck and went towards Naruto. The sword went through him and they were face to face. Naruto's angry look intimidated him, suddenly the sword started to slide back out .

One of the tails grabbed Orochimaru by the neck and Naruto started to do Rasengan. Then Kabuto came out with his blue to hit naruto but Sakura punch him out the way.

"Take this nigga!" Naruto said

_That's what's expected from Naruto chan –Rock Lee thought_

_Good job Naruto – Tsunade thought_

_That's my boy- thought kakashi_

"ahhhhhhhhhh!!' Naruto yelled

"rahhh!" Orochimaru yelled

_Shit- Sasuke thought _

Orochimaru's head flew away and Naruto's rage went towards Kauto. He turned around and saw him on the ground

"Wait naruto" Kabuto said

Naruto started to do his new technique, Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken. Kabuto tried to run but Rock lee stopped him.

Naruto towards him and streched out his arm , Kabuto went fling.

_What an amazing person- Sakura thought_

Naruto started to breathe really hard then his vision starte to get blured then he faints.

"Na-ru-to!!" Sakura yelled as tears fell from her eye's

Chi-Chi-CHI-CHI!!!!

"watch out Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled

Sasuke etented his blade with his chidori towards Naruto and Sakura, Tsunade quickly pushed them out of the way to save them.

The sword went through her body and blood went everywhere.

"Sorry but- I can't let you do that" Tsunade said

" Someday this boy will become the next HOKAGE!!" Tsunade yelled

"That's his dream…………. My dream is to see that his dream come through" Tsunade said

"Stop BSING around me this loser will never become nothing!" Sasuke yelled

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke laughed loudly


	9. Chapter 9

"Fucker" Naruto said

"Fucker" Naruto said

"FUCKER!" he yelled this time

Sasuke looked amazed at him with his sword in his hand.

"I spend all this time looking for you and you just want to kill me, asshole!" Naruto yelled

"I got the right mind to get the hell up and slap the shit out of you!" Naruto yelled

Naruto got up slowly and dramatically then falls back down.

"Your lucky, just wait till I get back up" Naruto said

"You expect me to believe this? I am an UCHIHA and what the hell are you?" Sasuke ask

"So what? I am Naruto Uzumaki believe that shit. I am the one who saves your ass all the time EX. Gaara. You expect me to be afraid of your name?" Naruto said

Sasuke seems embarrassed that Naruto actually saved him.

"You know, that's true come to think of it" kakashi said

Sasuke is filled with rage then ran toward Naruto.

"Get the hell back!" Sakura yelled

She punched him and you could hear his jaw crack.

"O.k. that's how it is?" Sasuke ask

"We've made new friends now Sasuke your not all that anymore, Ino doesn't love you she loves Sai and I, I love Na-ru-to now" Sakura yelled

"What the hell happed?" Sasuke asked

Sasuke got back up and started to use a jutsu. It was blue with a bright flash of light in the middle. Then some one threw a kunai just an inch from Sasuke, A big poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

"What did I say about using this jutsu?" the person asked


End file.
